DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master
Ultra V Master is the 11th DMR pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 62 cards, including; **2 Victory Rares **5 Super Rares **5 Very Rares **15 Rares **15 Uncommons **20 Commons Keywords *'Graveyard Kourin' —At the end of your turn, if this creature is tapped, you may put a "RACE" that costs 5 or less from your graveyard into the battle zone. * Evolution is introduced to Exile creature. * Exile creatures are introduced in Zero Civilization. Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Love Parade, Light Weapon Left God *Wired, Spirit Knight Right God *Flame Suicide Bomb *Faerie Shower *Bhutan POP, Shenton *British ROCK, Shentonginus *Katsuking GANG, Victorage Caliber *Testa Rossa, Heartbeat Heat *Inuhakka, Inga's Mamorukami *Katsudon GO!, Victorage Contents *V1/V2 Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury *V2/V2 Katsumaster, Outrage Victory *S1/S5 Robin Champ, Orichalcum Wizard *S2/S5 "Mastermind" *S3/S5 Global Rise, Show Must Go-on *S4/S5 Meteorite Ryusei the Flash *S5/S5 Testa Rossa, Last Burning *1/55 Detroit Techno, Sacred Demon *2/55 Brahmin, Mantra Pope *3/55 Electraglide, Fallen Left God *4/55 Metamorphose, Demon Right God *5/55 Kaiser Prince, Flame Dragon Prince *6/55 British ROCK, Shentonginus *7/55 Lance of Tonginus *8/55 Michaela Jenne, Miss Universe *9/55 Stonegord, General Guard *10/55 Alice, Chaos Witch *11/55 Maple Syrup, Izanai's Puppet *12/55 Vossradish, Mantra's Admiral *13/55 Katsuking GANG, Victorage Caliber *14/55 Ultimate Outrage Legend *15/55 Dekaburu, Izanai's Bonds *16/55 Shantsuai, Inga's Transgression *17/55 Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire *18/55 Faerie Shower *19/55 Curse of Ressurection and Clash *20/55 Bhutan POP, Shenton *21/55 Wired, Spirit Knight Right God *22/55 Duralumin, Eccentric Wall *23/55 Love Parade, Light Weapon Left God *24/55 Stephen Jones, Eccentric Wall *25/55 Wickerman, Eccentric Wall *26/55 Katsudon GO!, Victorage *27/55 Bombardier 4000, Eccentric Wall *28/55 Trafalgar, Eccentric Wall *29/55 Pepper, Oracle Guardian *30/55 Conflict of Defense and Slashing *31/55 Carol's Flying Live *32/55 Terraform. Kenda Magic *33/55 Donide Rattera, Matchless Divine Destruction *34/55 Pudding, Shining Nyan Nyan *35/55 Twill, Inga's Miko *36/55 Ultimate Defense Command Code 777 *37/55 Patchigi, Mench Gantsuke *38/55 Frappuccino, Karma's Freeze *39/55 Wakame Zeal, Mystery Monk *40/55 Brain Typhoon *41/55 Torikabuto, Familia's Disintegration *42/55 Kinako, Familia's Defenseless *43/55 Pokapoka Hammer *44/55 Koenig, Burning Ring *45/55 Punska *46/55 Flame Suicide Bomb *47/55 Eagle, the Chief *48/55 Ice, Glacier Faerie *49/55 Cobble, Familia's Bonds *50/55 Gattsuri Gattsuman *51/55 Inuhakka, Inga's Mamorukami *52/55 Doination, Explosive Spirit Knight *53/55 Testa Rossa, Heartbeat Heat *54/55 Erekiter, Biribiri Yard *55/55 Allium, Iron Chef Cycles Enemy Multicolored Spells (Each of these spells are enemy-civilizations and have the "Shield Trigger" ability.) * / — Faerie Shower * / — Curse of Ressurection and Clash * / — Conflict of Defense and Slashing * / — Carol's Flying Live dmr11-18.jpg|link=Faerie Shower dmr11-19.jpg|link=Curse of Ressurection and Clash dmr11-30.jpg|link=Conflict of Defense and Slashing dmr11-31.jpg|link=Carol's Flying Live Eccentric Wall (Each of these creatures have Shield Go and allow you to destroy them immediately after summoning them. If you do at that time, they will have a spell like effect in addition to going to your shield zone.) * — Duralumin, Eccentric Wall * — Stephen Jones, Eccentric Wall * — Wickerman, Eccentric Wall * — Bombardier 4000, Eccentric Wall * — Trafalgar, Eccentric Wall dmr11-22.jpg|link=Duralumin, Eccentric Wall dmr11-24.jpg|link=Stephen Jones, Eccentric Wall dmr11-25.jpg|link=Wickerman, Eccentric Wall dmr11-27.jpg|link=Bombardier 4000, Eccentric Wall dmr11-28.jpg|link=Trafalgar, Eccentric Wall Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs